


I'm going to place a bet on us

by hatzy



Series: the adventures of sharkboy [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A make up, Angst, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But I want you. I have always wanted you. I have wanted you since that first kiss. And I will want you tomorrow and the next day. You have ruined me Vasilias and I never plan on letting you go. Ever so don't you dare tell me to let you go.” Sun whispered kissing one of his gloved hands softly. “I chose you when we became serious and  I’m choosing you now.” Sun watched him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going to place a bet on us

Neptune watched the sun glow through Suns hair, he knew Sun was beautiful but he just looked amazing sitting there. Neptune’s throat tightened in fear of approaching him. What should he say? What should he do? HE had to do something but what? His heart ached Neptune wanted that closeness he had but he knew that Sun would hold some kind of resentment. He said those words those words that broke him. The three little words couldn’t fix them. So What does he do now? Go to Sun or go to scarlet? He closed his eyes and let out a silent sigh turning. He made the decision when he said those words. Sun Should move on. He deserves better than him, than what happened. He turned around making the same decision as he made last time. Sun’s safety before his feelings, Sun comes first always. He thought trying to swallow his words but they got stuck half way down.

‘I can’t stay here. I have to go… I’m sorry for leaving you the second time love’ neptunes gaze lingered on Sun as he turned away, to leave.

“You weren’t even take the second chance were you?” Sun spoke slowly. “You always forget I can hear you move. Hell I could hear you think Neptune.” He continued.

“I can’t Sunshine...” Neptune whispered. “I can’t take. No I Won’t risk you getting hurt because I love you.” He looked over to see Sun giving him a painful look which Neptune mirrored.

“You are afraid I get that Nep, I really do… I remember how you sounded when you saved me.” Sun looked away. “You hugged me you wanted to stay and protect me, and I am willing to put money on if I had asked you to stay you would have...” Sun glanced back for a moment tears forming in his eyes.

“Sun I don’t want to lose you.” Neptune walked over slowly. “Understand that I love you forever. but I can’t I can’t risk you because I would never forgive myself if you were hurt and it was my fault.” Neptune felt the tear trickle down his cheek.

“But I want to risk it. I love you neptune. I just want this ache in my heart to stop I want to wake up next to you I want to cuddle you when you’re scared...” Sun smiled softly. “I want to keep you safe. I want to be your home and keep you in place. I don’t want you to leave again, Please stay?” Sun tried to reason with Neptune and it seemed like this was just pushing him further away. “For me?” Sun whispered those simple two words and the wall behind Neptune’s eyes just crumbled and the tears were about to tip over of Neptunes lashes. Suns heart shattered when he saw how broken he was.

“I can’t… Sunshine… I said that, I said those words to you. Sun please go back to hating me… if you know anything that is good for you.” Neptunes voice sounded on the brink of cracking.

“I can’t do that Neptune. You know me, and  I love you.” Sun whispered resting his forehead against neptunes.

“If you loved me you would let me go and let someone else in...” Neptunes voiced cracked but was somehow his voice was still soft. “Someone better than me someone that will never those words to hurt you. Someone who doesn’t lie. Someone who will love you completely, and I don’t think I’m that man Sun don’t you dare say I am.” Neptune cupped suns face in his hands.

“But I want you. I have always wanted you. I have wanted you since that first kiss. And I will want you tomorrow and the next day. You have ruined me Vasilias and I never plan on letting you go. Ever so don't you dare tell me to let you go.” Sun whispered kissing one of his gloved hands softly. “I chose you when we became serious and  I’m choosing you now.” Sun watched him.

The emotions swimming around neptunes were starting to worry him, it would take all of his power to leave Sun here now, and right now he was home.  safe with his best dorky friend who loves him as much he loves him back.

“Sun...” Neptune whispered as if he was a life saver in this sea he  felt like he was drowning in. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I said those words. I said those words to you. I still see your face from when I said it. I don’t know if I can...”

“We can go back Nep… We can work with red, who are they by the way? And you can feel whole and you will never loose me I promise I won’t die on you.” Sun lent up carefully brushing their lips together in a quick swoop.

Neptunes lips tingled and sparked, he started to laugh. “You figured out I was shark boy is but you can’t figure out red? Sun who do we know with fiery red hair and an anger issues...” Neptune asked with a small smile.

“Wait Scarlet is Red? the Red!” Sun blinked in shock. “Did they say anything to you when...”

Neptune nodded softly. “They mentioned that you said you hated me… and you have every right to.” Neptune pulled away wanting a little space between them.

“Fuck Neptune I… I said that cause I had just found your jacket at my apartment and I thought I was going to have to give it back to you… but scarlet must have mentioned it to you… and you told them to tell me to keep it didn't you...” Sun raised an accusing eyebrow at Neptune. “You did… Because you liked the idea of me wearing it didn’t you...” Sun smiled softly at him.

“Sorry?” Neptune could feel his face warm into a blush but he didn’t sound sorry at all.

“Still possessive after we break up are we?” Sun asked him.

“I was honestly surprised I didn't get news you set it on fire...” Neptune laughed softly. “I’m sorry.”

Sun looked out to the sky. “Why do I feel like a stranger to you all over again?” Sun asked closing his eyes.

“Because I broke your trust, and your heart. we also haven’t talked like this in months..” Neptune watched him for a long moment.

“I missed talking to someone. Someone like you neppers.” Sun smiled taking Neptunes hand softly.

“I think I could like Naptune more than neppers...” Neptune smiled lacing their fingers together. “I want to keep you safe Sun but, this time I will leave the ball in your court. Tell me to go and I will go. you won’t see my face unless you are in trouble. Tell me to stay and I will be worrying about you but I won't leave you until you tell me to go...” Neptune looked at their hands.

“Stay Neptune please stay.” Sun whispered glancing up at neptune.

“I am so glad you said that.” Neptune pulled Sun into a bruising kiss which Sun happily returned. “I love you so much I never meant those words okay? forget I said them.” Neptune mumbled against his lips. Neptune pulled away after a few moments just to watch him.

Sun smile basically radiated off his face that Neptune couldn’t help but mirror it. “I love you too nerd... but I want to see the hideout...” Sun said quickly.

“Well how about we get out of these suits and you can come see my hideout...” Neptune laughed softly. “You know Scar calls it the Shark tank?”

“No really?” Sun snickered.

*-*-*-*-*

“Wow this is flashy Nep...” Sun smiled walking up to the doorway of the hide out.

“Yeah I guess it is...” Neptune said placing his thumb on a pad that scanning him. the door beeped an Neptune reached over to open the door letting Sun walk in first. “Welcome to my lair which is where I basically lived when I wasn’t at your place when we were dating...” Sun looked around curiously.

“What the fuck Neptune? We agreed no turning off your earpiece! YOU DICK WAD!” Scarlet looked over to Sun. “Oh hey Sun...” Scarlet glanced back to neptune. “Explain now.”

“Sun was the hostage taker…. and we are back together...” Neptune glanced at Sun with the goofiest smiled scarlet has seen in the longest time on his face. It was almost too weird to see that.

“You mean Sun is the monkey king?” Scarlet looked at Sun.

“Yeah I am cool right?!”Sun grinned at them.

“I actually wanted to ask the monkey king something... ” Neptune smiled softly.

“And that is?” Sun lent against a table.

“Does the monkey king want to become a good guy?” Neptune sat across from him.

“You mean I would fight right beside you?”

“Yeah? I will need to chat to the Yang to get your charges waived and it can be ‘community service’?” Neptune laughed softly.

“Neptune smiling and laughing… this is odd...” Scarlet looked over to Sun. “Keep him safe. and keep him smiling… I’m going to go home and sleep. don’t call me unless you have to...” Scarlet walked out of the hideout smiling softly to themselves.

“Would scarlet kill us if we got a little friendly in here...” Sun asked with a grin.

“Why don’t we find out...” Neptune’s eyes scanned Sun hungrily.

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact i found a song that i think discribes this au perfectly. [which is here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29GWMT0GB6s)  
> and if you want to contact me for a prompt talk to me [ here](www.seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> kudos and comments are welcomed as they make me smile  
> \--hatzy


End file.
